Goodbye My Almost Lover
by houseofvengeance
Summary: giving conrad and victoria the closure they deserve
1. Chapter 1

_Why is she not waking up? It's been 24 hours! Shouldn't you be doing something?!_

_There is nothing wrong with her. Given what she has been through, it's most likely a case of physical and mental exhaustion. _

_You may want to open your eyes Victoria, I've never known you to be such a lover of sleep._

_Time to wake up, my dear. Open your eyes. Please._

Victoria rose from her bed and was surprised that her wrists her no longer tied to the bed. She started looking around and found herself in a room she doesn't recognize. Fear came to her as she realized this might be another sick scheme Amanda Clarke had concocted to torture her. She immediately got up and was prepared to run when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her entire body froze.

"Take it easy, Victoria. You don't want to overwork your body."

Victoria closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She doesn't even have to turn around to find out who that voice belonged to. She can recognize it from anywhere.

He walked around her so that he was now in front of her and tipped her chin to see her face. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever before Victoria finally spoke "I'm guessing we're both dead and are finally in hell".

"Compared to what we have both been through since the last time we saw each other, believe me, this is heaven." "Conrad...How did you...Why am I not...What is this place?" Victoria said, confusion obvious in her tone. "Don't worry, Victoria. I know you have a lot of questions and I promise you, you will get all your answers but I suggest we do it over dinner. You haven't eaten anything since you got here and quite frankly, I'm starving." "Before we leave this room, tell me one thing" Victoria said. Conrad gave her a resigned look. "Fine. What do you want to know?" "Are we dead?" Conrad laughed heartily. "You can't be seriously asking me that" She simply raised her eyebrows at him. "No, we are not. We are very much alive, Victoria" Conrad said while trying to keep "Then where the hell are we?" Victoria said, getting annoyed. "That's more than one question already" Conrad pointed out Victoria put her hands on her hips. "I'm not moving until you tell me where we are!" Her voice raising. "Australia. Now come on, the food is getting cold" Before she can even say another word, he started walking out of the room. It's going to be a long and interesting night, he thought to himself.

A/N: I hate the way ConVict ended in the show. Why did they have to kill Conrad and why did Conrad and Victoria not have any scenes in the season 3 finale? This is my way of giving them some sort of closure. To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2

"So?" Victoria said to Conrad as soon as they were seated next to each other in the dining room.

"So...Where to begin?" Conrad said as he began eating his salad.

"Here's an idea." Victoria said sarcastically. "How about you tell me how the hell you got out of prison?"

Conrad took a moment to compose himself before speaking "I barely did. I was at the makeshift chapel praying that I be spared from spending the rest of my life behind bars-"

"And your wish was granted. How nice." Victoria replied as she delicately cut her food.

"That is the farthest thing from what happened."

Victoria sensed that Conrad wasn't playing around so she gestured for him to go on.

"I was praying...no, I was...begging the heavenly father to take my life and while I was in there, a guard approached me. The same guard that beat me up hours earlier. I thought I was in for another round of his preferred method of punishment but then he tells me, he can help me get out for a price tag. He made me put on the clothing of the minister and escorted me until the last gate. Told me a car would pick me up a mile from there. I was so happy, Victoria. I thought the Lord had answered my plea. As expected, a vehicle stopped and I welcomed the person whom I believed to be my ticket to freedom. But of course, that was not the case. Just as soon as he got out of his car, he stabbed me in the gut and simply drove away. I saw my own blood leave my body, Victoria. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come, but as fate would have it, I still woke up the following day. And in a much better state. I was still weak but no longer bleeding."

At this point, both of them had lost their appetites and had opted to drink instead. "Who helped you?" Victoria asked curiously.

"My father. Turns out the guard who helped me was working for him and they had really planned an exit strategy for me but when the car that was supposed to pick me up had arrived, I had already been stabbed."

"I'm not surprised your father helped you. I was wondering earlier why he wasn't getting involved but perhaps your arrest came as a surprise seeing as it happened so fast. You're lucky to be alive, Conrad"

"Well I was surprised that he cared, to be honest. And I know. I think I used up all of my lucky stars already" "I guess my punishment for all my sins is a long life of misery" Conrad joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No parent would want to see their child suffer." Victoria remarked at him. "Do continue your story."

Conrad nodded. "While I was recuperating, my father told me that as far as everyone knows, I died from a fatal stab wound to the gut and that my remains were found on the very site where I was actually stabbed. He spared me the gory details but the bottom line was, once again, I was a free man. Before I left, I wanted to make sure everything was alright with you, with the children. I found out Daniel was officially made second-in-command by Margaux. Charlotte on the other hand has been faring well after she put Jack Porter behind bars. She has put her abduction behind her and is planning to go to college in the fall." Conrad smiled. "I couldn't be more prouder of our children. After everything they have been through..." Conrad paused. "After all the hell, I put them through, no matter how difficult the circumstances are, they manage to rise above it."

Victoria smiled. "They turned out well, didn't they?" If there was one thing that she and Conrad agree on, it was how great their children are.

"Yes, they did." Conrad said with fondness. "I looked for you too, you know. I sent someone to the manor, pretending to look for you, but Martha said someone called from a spa in the Swiss Alps saying you were staying there for the time being for some much needed rest."

"That is preposterous! I would never leave so suddenly like that and I'd like to think Martha knows me well enough to know how much I despise the cold" Victoria couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't buy that tale for one second. I knew something wasn't right so I decided to have Emily Thorne followed."

Victoria looked at him incredulously. "And you always say I'm crazy for suspecting her."

"I know, I'm a fool."

"You're damn right you are"

Conrad raised his right hand to try to stop Victoria from interrupting him. "Just let me finish. A few hours after the authorities took me, she came to see me in prison. She wanted to let me know she was the brains behind my arrest and that you were her next target. I hired a couple of professionals to track her every move. Finally, one day she went to Clairmont and lo and behold, there you were. As soon as I had the chance, I took you out of there...You were unconscious when we found you, Victoria."

"They had me hooked up on an IV and kept on giving me medications. Every time I tried to resist, they would only increase it. I don't remember a lot save from the fact that I was always in and out of consciousness." Victoria narrated, all the while keeping a straight face to try to mask the horror in her voice.

"I hired a doctor to look at you because you wouldn't wake up. He said you were on some pretty heavy doses of antipsychotics and anti-anxiety drugs. So he tried flushing out all those things out of you but even after that you still remained asleep. He said you were already stable and we simply had to wait for you to open your eyes. You were out for more than 24 hours, Victoria. You really had me worried." Conrad admitted.

Victoria remained silent trying to recall anything. She hated how everything seems to have spiralled beyond her control. How for the past few weeks everyone around her have been calling the shots when it comes to her life. How Amanda Clarke managed to make a fool of her for years and how most of all, the one person whom she swore she would avoid for the rest of her life and has hurt her in more ways than one, seems to be the only person who can help her, and perhaps even the only person she can trust at the moment.

Victoria didn't say a word so Conrad continued. "I'm sorry I took you here without your permission, Victoria. But if I just left you at the manor or any other hospital, they could easily return you to Clairmont and at that time, I had to leave already. I couldn't run the risk of anyone finding out that I'm still alive."

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she barely heard the last thing Conrad said. Something about an apology? Regardless, she was too tired to process everything. Right now, she needed to retire to her room. Or rather, the room where Conrad has her staying. Victoria sighed. "All of this information... It's a lot to take in. I'm exhausted, Conrad. Let's just continue this tomorrow."

As she got up from the table and turned around, Conrad touched her arm. "Wait, Victoria. There's something else you need to know."

"Another time, Conrad" Victoria began walking out of the dining room.

"Trust me, this is the biggest news of all" Conrad tried to stop her again.

Finally, Victoria stopped and looked at him.

"David Clarke is alive."

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! I too, hope that Conrad returns in Season 4 but with this show, we never really know. Anyway, I figured the most logical person to help Conrad would be Grandpa Grayson. Conrad told Victoria almost everything except for the identity of the person who stabbed him. Still thinking how that will be revealed to her. Victoria isn't sharing much because she's overwhelmed with all the info and she still doesn't trust Conrad. Will try to update soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you do this to me? What sort of sick pleasure do you get from this emotional torture that you continue to inflict on me?!" Victoria yelled at Conrad, her whole body overwhelmed with too many emotions that it's a miracle she's still standing straight. It's not possible. David was murdered in prison. The very reason that ignited her to testify against Conrad two years ago was the fact that Conrad ordered Gordon Murphy to end David's life.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am simply telling you the truth!" Conrad said, his voice beginning to rise. "I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"No. David Clarke is dead! You killed him, you are responsible for the death of every man I ever loved!" Victoria said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Conrad tried his best to calm down by taking a deep breath. Of course she had to go there. "Time and time again, I have told you that David's death was decided by people far above me. And tell me how can I be responsible for David Clarke's death when he is in fact alive? And no, I am not lying, Victoria. What do I stand to gain by making that up?" He chose to ignore the other man she was referring to as he was indeed responsible for Pascal's death. While he is not sorry that Pascal is dead, he is very sorry at the impact it had on Victoria. He didn't realize that she had such deep feelings for the French man.

"To cause me pain, like you have all these years!" Victoria countered, shaking with anger.

"I know you might find it hard to believe, but I have never enjoyed seeing you suffer. And for God's sake I just risked my life trying to save yours so why don't you try and be grateful for once!" Conrad said trying to mask his hurt with anger.

"Oh you expect gratitude? Of course. Conrad Grayson does not do anything without getting something in return. I never asked you to save my life! As a matter of fact, I want nothing to do with you! I want to get out of this god-forsaken place. I'm going back to the Hamptons." Victoria demanded.

"Fine by me." Conrad said firmly. He does something nice for her and this is how she treats him. Unbelievable. "Actually, I have already requested a new passport for you. Should be delivered here any day now. You want nothing to do with me? Well guess what darling, the feeling is mutual." Conrad said, his heart racing. Does she think he brought her to a foreign land to woo her? Beg her to stay and live happily ever after with him? He knows her. The moment she regains her strength, she would be gone. He hoped that since he saved her life and told her the truth, that they could part amicably. What a fool he was to think that.

"The moment it arrives. I'm gone." Victoria said before retreating to her suite.

Victoria lay awake in her bed that night. Could David really be alive? As much as it pains her to admit it, Conrad was right. He has nothing to gain by David's resurfacing. If anything, it only means he would have to be in hiding for the rest of his life as David could easily tell everyone what Conrad did to him. What about her? What if David hated her so much that he starts talking about her role in his framing? She could go to prison for the rest of her life. Or be a fugitive like Conrad. No. She can't let that happen. David loves her. He's a good man and will eventually find it in his heart to forgive her. Victoria stood up. Sleep isn't clearly going to come so she might as well use her time wisely.

Victoria peeked into Conrad's suite to find that he was already sleeping. How he manages to attain slumber after everything that had just transpired between them is beyond her. She went downstairs and entered Conrad's study. There's only one way to confirm if Conrad was telling the truth. She sat on his desk and opened his computer. She googled David's name and all these articles about his _resurrection _popped up. He hasn't done any interviews so no one really knows what his real story is. One thing's for sure though, David Clarke is not dead.

Victoria closed her eyes and leaned back on Conrad's chair. He's not dead. After all the guilt that she had felt after he was arrested, and all the mourning that she had done after learning about his death, she finds out that he isn't dead. Victoria doesn't know what to think or feel. On the one hand, she is happy. After years of yearning for him, she will finally get to see him again. But on the other hand, she somehow feels regret. All those years that she couldn't connect with Charlotte as every time she looked at her she's reminded of what she did to David. That one time, two years ago, when she turned her back on Daniel after he asked her not to testify against his father. She almost put her entire family in jeopardy just so she could clear David's name.

Victoria looked around at Conrad's desk and saw pictures of Daniel and Charlotte. She sighed. She misses her children so much. She wonders what they might think of her absence. If they somehow found it suspicious that she left without talking to either of them. She thought about Conrad and how he must be feeling knowing that he may never see their children again. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to feel sorry for him. A life without a partner is lonely but possible, but a life without her children? It's unbearable.

To take her mind off her children losing their father, Victoria began opening the drawers at Conrad's desk. She doesn't know what she's hoping to find but when they were married, it was always a habit of hers to snoop into Conrad's study and find out what he's been up to. In her experience, there was always something that she could use as leverage at a later time. She opened the rightmost one and found a vault. Victoria smiled. If there is something of value to Conrad, it would surely be inside it. She wondered what the passcode would be. Perhaps the day he got out of prison? As soon as she typed it, the word E-R-R-O-R was displayed at the tiny screen. She thought about his old vault at Grayson Manor. The passcode was the date of their first wedding. She typed the date skeptically and heard an unlocking sound. She pulled it open, her excitement increasing every second.

Inside it she found three photographs: one of her and Daniel when he was born, one of her and Conrad on their second wedding, and lastly, a family picture which is a smaller version of the one hanging on Grayson manor. She suspected these must be the photos he intended to include on his now defunct memoirs. Other than these photos, she also found a brown envelope and inside it is Conrad's will as well as two sealed letter envelopes addressed to Daniel and Charlotte.

She read through it wanting to know if her children are taken care of. She skipped the first part which was all about charities and nonprofit organizations. The second part was entitled FAMILY. She knew that was where Daniel and Charlotte would come in. She read that part carefully.

_For my only son Daniel Edward Grayson, the sum of 1 billion dollars and all Grayson commercial holdings all over the world. _

_For my only daughter Charlotte Clarke (formerly Grayson), the sum of 1 billion dollars and all Grayson residences throughout Europe. _

_For the mother of my children, Victoria Grayson, the sum of 1 billion dollars plus the Grayson triplex in Fifth Avenue, NYC and Grayson chalet in Aspen, Colorado. _

Victoria could not believe that list line she read. Conrad had included her on his will? Surely he was not on his right mind when we made this. He made letters for Daniel and Charlotte most likely explaining why he left them such things, but none for her? She's expected to automatically understand his decision? And what is up with the two properties he gave her? She never spends more than a day in the city and she despises the cold for heaven's sake!

Victoria felt frustrated. She thought she was gonna find something to blackmail Conrad with in case they go head-to-head again but instead she gets nothing but confusion. Confused as to why Conrad would want to give her anything. She sure as hell would not leave that man anything if ever something happened to her.

"I guess this is what I get for prying into other people's affairs." She said to herself. She forfeited the right to go snooping at Conrad's stuff the moment their second divorce got finalized. A divorce that she had initiated. She decided to give up and put everything back in its proper place.

She left Conrad's study and climbed up the stairs, intending to go back to her suite. As she walked down the hallway, she heard Conrad's voice.

_No, it can't be. _

Victoria wondered who he was talking to at this hour. She decided to check what was going on.

"Conrad is everything alright?" Victoria said as she approached Conrad who was lying on his bed and seemed to be saying something.

_It can't be. No. No way. _

Victoria stood beside Conrad's bed and saw that his eyes were closed. Is he having a nightmare? "Conrad?" She said softly.

_David? __Is it really you?_

Then Victoria saw Conrad's hand clutch his left side as if in pain. She remembered that Conrad told her he was stabbed in the gut. But was it on her left or right side. She slowly lifted his shirt and saw a scar. He didn't have one before. No doubt this was from the stabbing. Did David...? Could he have...?

_David? It can't be. This can't be. _

Victoria covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping out loud. She turned around and ran to her suite as quickly as possible. He couldn't have. But why does Conrad keep saying David's name? Victoria took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She needs to talk to Conrad in the morning. She refuses to believe anything until she talks to him.

A/N: to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Conrad awoke to the sound of the piano. He smiled to himself as he got ready for the day. It reminded him of simpler times. Of happier times. When he would come home to find her playing Beethoven, Chopin, or whatever classic suited her curent mood. It's a shame none of their children are able to play as beautifully as she does. No one plays as beautifully as she does. He made his way downstairs and stopped at the end of the staircase, waiting for her to finish while at the same time, content with just watching her.

Victoria opened her eyes as moonlight sonata came to a close, one of her all-time favorites. It was one the first pieces she was able to master by heart as a young girl. She loved it as it reminder her of just how simple her dreams used to be: to have a loving family. As she got older, she yearned for so much more: money, status, beautiful earthly possessions, luxury beyond one's wildest imagination, everything that one could possibly want in life. But looking back, she wished that she had worked harder to keep her original dream. To fight for it. Because at the end of the day, there is nothing more important than family. Victoria sighed.

Conrad continued to observe Victoria long after she had stopped playing, trying to gauge what kind of mood she's in. In all their years of marriage, Conrad learned that Victoria was not an easy woman to figure out. Truth be told, she can be very unpredictable. He smiled. It's one of the many things he loves about her. After a few more minutes, he finally cleared his throat to try and make his presence known to her.

Victoria turned around and found Conrad standing by the staircase. She felt her chest tighten as she recalled last night's turn of events. She needs to know. How can she be at peace without knowing if the man she loved more than anyone tried to kill the man who has been by her side for most of her life. She must get him to open up to her. "Was I too loud? Sorry if it woke you up."

Conrad could not believe what he was hearing. Did Victoria really utter the word "sorry"? Sure it was just for the piano and not for every insult or accusation she hurled at him the night before, but still. Like he said, the woman is unpredictable. He racked his brain for a witty response but he was in such a shock that the only answer he was able to give her was a "No".

Victoria looked at Conrad questioningly. He's usually much more articulate. "Are you alright, Conrad? You look like you've seen a ghost." Could his dreams be giving him paranoia? Or perhaps he's just not used to her being nice to him.

Conrad laughed softly. He was just about to ask her the same question. "The question is, are YOU alright? Last night, you were blaming me for all your suffering. Why the sudden 180?" He was really curious.

Oh so it's the latter. Victoria tried her best to hide her smile. "Conrad, you and I are about to live completely separate lives. I will be back in the Hamptons and you'll be wherever you choose to be. It is unlikely that we will ever speak to each other again, let alone see each other. Do you really want to spend what little time we have together, fighting?"

Conrad was stunned. She has a point. A very good one. But it is so unlike her to back down from a good fight especially if her main opponent is him. Truthfully, it's usually him who yields. He wasn't lying last summer when he told Daniel and all their guests that Victoria always wins. His heart sank when she pointed out that this could be the last time they are in each other's company. Even when they divorced, he regularly visited her at the manor and once in a while, she would drop-by at the South Fork to accuse him of petty things. Conrad sighed. He will surely miss their fun banters. "You're right. I hereby declare a ceasefire. For the next few days, I promise to be in my best behavior provided you shall do the same."

Victoria smirked. She got him. All these years and she still has the ability to wrap him around her fingers. Victoria looked at Conrad and gave him one of her signature smiles. She has definitely won this round. "Very well. What do you propose we do today?"

"How about you play something for me? You know, for old time's sake."

"I used to play more often when the children were little remember? I would try to teach them but they keep making excuses until you arrive home. As soon as you walk in, they couldn't wait to tell you about their day: what they did in school, their friends..." Victoria recalled.

"I did try to get them interested in piano. Charlotte loved Beauty and the Beast and there was that farm song that Daniel would dance to."

"I meant to teach them classical music, Conrad. Not fairy tales or nursery rhymes."

"What do you expect, Victoria? They're kids. We have to let them act their age."

"They're no longer kids now. They have lives of their own, careers, friends, and in the future God knows what else." Victoria said already feeling bitter about that last one. Being a mother-in-law is not one of Victoria Grayson's aspirations. Not now, not ever.

Conrad too was feeling bitter. Not because he doesn't want his children to get married but because he will surely miss both of his children's weddings. After all, he is supposed to be dead. He tried his best to suppress his resentment and took a deep breath. "So how about that song?"

"What?" Victoria said, her own thoughts interrupted.

"I asked you if you could play something for me."

"Oh. What do you want to hear?"

"I don't know... Something different, perhaps? Something contemporary. Surprise me."

Victoria doesn't know a lot of _contemporary_ music. She prefers the classics. Always has. There's one in particular though that she likes. She heard it once while drinking alone at the bar after yet another one of her successful charity events in the city. When she went home that night, she tried to play it by ear. Since then, she would play the piece occasionally, whenever she felt like it. "I'm not sure if you're familiar with this but I really like it." Victoria said and began hitting the keys.

As it turns out, Conrad is familiar with the song. How very fitting, he thought. He sat beside Victoria and started singing softly. _"Come up to meet you. Tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you. Tell you I'll set you apart..."_

Victoria turned to look at Conrad. She used to love it when he sings. Nobody knows that Conrad has a good voice, only her. He would only sing for her. She was surprised, to say the least. She's never known Conrad to be the kind of man who's updated in music. If anything, the only singer he ever liked was Frank Sinatra. "I'm surprised you know the song" Victoria said while still playing.

Conrad simply shrugged his shoulders. "I am full of surprises. You can sing with me if you like." He continued. _"I was just guessing at numbers and figures. Pulling your puzzles apart..." _Conrad nudged Victoria and pouted like a little kid to try to get her to join in. Victoria shook her head but still kept on playing for him. _"Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails" _Conrad pretended to hold a microphone and held it in front of Victoria. "_Nobody said it was easy..."_

Finally Victoria gave in and started singing with him. _"Oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start" _

Conrad could not take his eyes away from her. God, she is so beautiful. What he wouldn't give to go back to the start with Victoria. He applauded her as she finished her piece. He was literally clapping his hands and smiling from ear to ear.

Victoria laughed. She thought Conrad looked like a fool, clapping and cheering for her. "Do not get used to this. This is a one-time thing only"

"But why? We're both so good. Pretty soon people will be paying to watch us perform." Conrad sounded so serious it made Victoria laugh again.

"In your dreams, Conrad."

"In my dreams, you are a concert pianist and I am a balladeer." Conrad said, still not able to let it go.

Victoria shook her head. He clearly would not stop. "I'm going upstairs, Conrad. Let me know when you're no longer having delusions of grandeur."

Conrad smirked. He loves getting on her nerves. "See you later, darling."

A/N: _So sorry it took forever to update this. School has been keeping me super busy. Thanks to everyone who gave reviews! I promise to finish this story before the season 4 premiere. Anyway, so I wanted to showcase Conrad and Victoria's talents in this chapter. How perfect are these two? He sings, she plays the piano. Too bad this won't happen in the show. Plot-wise, Conrad is of course enthralled by her but the Queen has some sort of trick up her sleeve. Or does she? haha. I will try to update as soon as I can :) _


End file.
